warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sager von den spitzen Steinen (S2)
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=Stamm der ewigen Jagd |Todesgrund=Altersschwäche |Rang1=Seher |RName1=Sager von den spitzen Steinen |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Wolke mit Sturm im Bauch |Familie2=Schwester |FName2=Unbekannte Kätzin |Position1=Seher |Vorgänger1=Sager von den spitzen Steinen |lebend=Mondschein, Morgenröte, Verbannt, Spur des Mondes, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Die letzten Geheimnisse, The Ultimate Guide |erwähnt=Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Von Helden und Verrätern, Tawnypelt's Clan}} Sager von den spitzen Steinen, auch Steinsager (Original: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)) genannt, ist ein hochgewachsener, muskulöser, schlanker, dunkler, braun getigerter Kater mit einem langen Körper, ein paar weißen Haaren um seiner vom Alter grauen Schnauze, weißen Schnurrhaaren, struppigem Fell, einer tiefen Stimme, drahtigen, starken Muskeln knochigen Hüften und tiefen, leuchtend gelben Augen, dem ein Fetzen Fell fehlt. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mondschein :Steinsager ist der Seher vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers. Er ist nicht nur der Anführer, sondern auch der Heiler des Stammes. :Am Anfang des Buches sieht man Steinsager mit seinen ganzen Katzen. Er spricht zum Stamm der ewigen Jagd und berichtet seinem Stamm, dass seine Ahnen ihm versprochen hätten, dass eine silberne Katze kommen würde, welche den Stamm ein für alle mal von Scharfzahn befreien würde. Dies ist die Prophezeiung des Stammes. :Als die vom SternenClan gesendeten Katzen, die das Wassernest der Sonne bereits gefunden haben und mit Mitternacht gesprochen haben, das Gebirge passieren, lernen sie die Katzen des fremden Stammes kennen. Zunächst verhält Steinsager sich, wie auch der Rest des Stammes, den Kriegern gegenüber gastfreundlich, jedoch verschlossen, bis er in einer Anrufung an den Stamm der ewigen Jagd seine wahren Absichten preisgibt. Er will mit Sturmpelz' Hilfe seinen Stamm von Scharfzahn befreien, da er glaubt, dass dieser die besagte silberne Katze sei. Um seines Stammes willen will er Sturmpelz gefangen halten, bis dieser sie alle rettet. Doch er rechnet nicht damit, dass die anderen Krieger ihn befreien. Erst als die Katzen freiwillig zurückkehren und Scharfzahn eine Falle stellen, erfüllt sich die Prophezeiung. Morgenröte :Als die vier Clans auf der Suche nach ihrer neuen Heimat das Gebirge passieren, hilft Steinsager auch ihnen. Er bietet den Clans Unterschlupf und Frischbeute. Zuvor erhält er vom Stamm der ewigen Jagd die Nachricht: ''"Alte Freunde werden kommen und sie werden neue Freunde mitbringen." Staffel 3 ''Verbannt :Als Fang und Nacht zum DonnerClan gehen, und ihnen erzählen, dass der Stamm des eilenden Wassers Probleme hat, wollen sie sofort helfen. Sie beschließen, dass alle Katzen, die auf der Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne dabei gewesen sind, mitkommen sollten, einschließlich Häherpfote, Löwenpfote, Distelpfote und Bach. Sie ziehen los und bei ihrer Ankunft werden sie von Steinsager nicht gerade einladend begrüßt. Steinsager bekommt eine Prophezeiung und glaubt, dass der Stamm der ewigen Jagd ihn verlassen hat. Er will den Stamm nicht in den Kampf führen, später akzeptiert er ihre Hilfe aber doch. Er stimmt auch dem Vorschlag, Grenzen um das Territorium zu ziehen zu, und kommt sogar auf eine Patrouille mit, obwohl Steinsager normalerweise nur für eine Zeremonie oder einen Notfall aus der Höhle kommen. In der Zeit, in der die Clan-Katzen da sind, zeigt er Häherpfote neue Kräuter und deren Bedeutung. Am Ende des Buches spricht Häherpfote mit ihm und bemerkt, dass Steinsager niedergeschlagen ist, und sagt ihm, dass der Stamm der ewigen Jagd ihn aufgegeben hätte, was Häherpfote allerdings nicht glaubt. Zeit der Dunkelheit :''Folgt ''Lange Schatten :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Spur des Mondes :Steinsager, der alt und zerbrechlich ist, stirbt, obwohl er keinen Nachfolger gewählt hat. Vogel spricht mit ihm und er verspricht, dass er nach Zeichen suchen wird, wer der nächste Seher werden soll. Aber nachdem Vogel abreist, verspricht er, nie wieder mit dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd zu sprechen und dass sie verloren seien. Als Häherfeder, Taubenflug, Fuchssprung und Eichhornschweif zu Besuch kommen, ist er böse und sagt, dass der Stamm des eilenden Wassers ihre Hilfe nicht braucht. Flügel erlaubt widerwillig, dass sie ihre Beute mit ihnen teilen werden. Er glaubt Häherfeder nicht, als dieser sagt, dass sie nur gekommen seien, um den jungen Kriegern den Weg des Stammes zu zeigen. Häherfeder protestiert auch und meint, Steinsager müsse einen Nachfolger wählen. Nach dem Tod von Sturz, einem Höhlenwächter, ist er wieder wütend und böse und sagt, dass sie nach Hause gehen müssen. Eichhornschweif und Häherfeder versprechen abzureisen, aber erst, wenn Häherfeder das getan hat, was er tun muss. Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt ''Von Helden und Verrätern :Es heißt, Steinsager sei eine wenig ausdauernde Katze, bei der leicht nachzuvollziehen gewesen wäre, warum sie so verzweifelt gewesen sei, die silberne Katze zu finden, die Scharfzahn besiegen würde. Steinsager sei nicht stolz gewesen, Federschweif dankbar zu sein und beerdigte sie über dem Wasserfall, was eine große Ehre ist. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Er ist auf dem Cover der amerikanischen Reprint-Version von Spur des Mondes abgebildet.Nachricht der Warriors Facebook-Seite Fehler *In Mondschein, Morgenröte und Verbannt wird er fälschlicherweise mit grünen Augen beschrieben. *Auf seinem Bild in Von Helden und Verrätern hat er fälschlicherweise blaue Augen. Familie *Mutter: Wolke mit Sturm im Bauch *Schwester: Unbekannte Kätzin *Nichte: Vogel der den Wind reitet Character Art Stoneteller.byCurly.png|Seher Stoneteller.alt.byCurly.png|Seher, alternativ (CotC/TUG-Version) Offizielle Artworks CCStoneteller.jpg|Sager von den spitzen Steinen in Von Helden und Verrätern und The Ultimate Guide SteinsagerSotM.png|Steinsager auf dem Reprint-Cover von Sign of the Moon Zitate Quellen en:Teller of the Pointed Stones (TNP)fr:Conteur des Pointes Rocheusesfi:Kivistänäkijä (UP)ru:Камнесказnl:Spreker Der Puntige Stenenes:Narrador de las Rocas Puntiagudas (Narrarrocas)pl:Narrator z Spiczastymi Kamieniami (NP) Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Stamm des eilenden Wassers Kategorie:Seher Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Stamm der ewigen Jagd Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Von Helden und Verrätern Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere